brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Galactus
Marvel |Accessories = |Variations = |Years = 2013 |Appearances = LEGO Marvel Super Heroes }} Galactus is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure that appears in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Background Galactus was a cosmic entity that had to consume whole planets to stay alive. He had a servant known as the Silver Surfer, who agreed served Galactus in return for the sparing of his world. He was stopped from devouring Earth by the Fantastic Four (which includes Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch, and the Thing) and other Marvel heroes. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Galactus sent the Surfer to herald his arrival before being shot down by Dr. Doom's jet. Iron Man witnessed the event and then caught Sandman and Abomination trying to steal the cosmic bricks found in the Silver Surfer's surfboard. After a long war between the heroes and the villains, Nick Fury revealed to all the heroes of what he realized about the threat; Doctor Doom and Loki were gathering the cosmic bricks to invent a weapon out of them. Fury sent a strike team to their space station to stop them and they eventually defeated Doctor Doom before Loki revealed that the weapon was being used to aid Galactus in his quest to consume Earth and the heroes formed an alliance with all the villains. In the final battle, the villains and heroes managed to destroy the weapon and receive the cosmic bricks back and managed to defeat Loki and Galactus, sending them both through a portal that cast them both out into space again and away from Earth. How to fight with it Choose the Thing and approach to the device with green handles lying on the left -'throw' it at the yellow rock. After that switch into Green Goblin and destroy silver obstacle which is blocking the fan. Choose the Thing again and approach to the jet crushed on the right side, then throw it away. Now build an attachable point from the debris and yank it as Spider-Man. Switch into Mystique and use a computer that you've already unlocked. Choose Spider-Man and use his spider sense to see an attachable point located on the engine fan. Shoot your web at it and pull as hard as you can - the first part of this mission is behind you. At the second wing of Helicarrier use Iron Man's fire beam to melt the golden brick'''lying on the left side. Then build a '''computer from the debris and use it. Turn right and melt golden boiler, then switch into Venom and jump over the flames, so you can use a spider sense near to the rotors. When two attachable points appears,shoot your web at them and hit an interaction button as fast as you can. Third sequence is more sophisticated. Choose Mr. Fantastic and approach to the'helicopter' standing on the left side, then yank two attachable points located on it. Wait for Fantastic Four panel to appear, then use it to scatter some bricks. Now you can fix the machine on the right. Use a computer to resolve the riddle - you must arrange all buttons to fit each other (click on every column two times to do that). Now build a Captain America's panel from the scattered bricks, so you can reflect the laser beam to the black hole located on the sky. On the last wing choose Magneto to move metal elements to the central part of the location. Then charge the battery as Storm and switch back to Magneto, so you can destroy a crane standing on the left side and scatter some bricks from it. Now just build a part of the planet '''from the '''debris. Use Cyclops laser ray to melt golden bricks lying on the left side, then build another part of the planet from the remains. Soar to the sky as Storm to extinguish the fire blazing on the right and destroy all objects standing there. Now build the last part of the 'planet'and the mission will be over. Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Gallery 2013-08-21-141939.jpg|Galactus rising above the heroes Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Big Figures